


When You're Here

by LouPF



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Non-Sexual, POV Anna, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Puppy Anna, Puppy Gear, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Little puppy Anna has had a very long day and would like to play a bit with her papas, but they're not home... so she resigns herself to wait.
Relationships: Anna/Hans/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 10





	When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pb_n_jammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_n_jammie/gifts).



Anna frowned at the chest in the corner. Frustration bubbled past her lips, and she whined miserably.

She pawed at the lid.

It didn’t budge.

She sat back with a defeated little grunt. She _knew_ there were toys – toys! – in there, and her ears, and mittens, and tail, and – and toys! – but she just _could not_ get it open, no matter how hard she tried. It was far too heavy for a little pup. If only papa or dada had been here… or both!

At the thought of her papas, Anna’s heart ached. They’d been away the whole day, doing some kind of business she hadn’t quite caught before they left, and she missed them something terrible. Being with them was the highlight of her day: they understood her in a way she barely did.

And she hadn’t seen them all day! Oh, how bored and lonely she was…

She lay down on the floor and whined again.

Bored. Bored with a capital B.

Papa or dada would’ve gotten the chest open… and they could’ve played! Or cuddled! Or – she perked up at the thought – take a nap! It was getting late, after all, and she was a bit sleepy. It had been a long day, with super boring meetings and things she didn’t _really_ want to do. Maybe she should take a nap?

But, no! She could not sleep before papa and dada got home. She would be a _good_ pup for her papas!

Determined, Anna nodded to herself and sat up, resigned to waiting the hours out.

*

She was dozing off by the time there finally were sounds on the other side of the door, head lolling against the rose-painted chest. When there was the scrape of keys against the door, though, she snapped to attention.

Anna twitched in excitement, head tilting. Papa? Dada?

The door swung open, revealing dada.

Her chest flaring in joy, Anna barked. Crossing the room on all four, she pressed up against his legs, basking in the heat seeping through the pants.

He let out a surprised sound, then chuckled and bent to pet her hair. “Hi there, lovely, aren’t you a wonder?” He shot a smile to her, then turned to call over his shoulder – hand still petting her. “Come on, Kristoff, we have company.”

Papa appeared in the doorway as well. He looked tired, but crouched before her with a kind smile and scratched loosely at her chin. “Have you been waiting long, dear?”

Anna whined, pawing at his hand. She shot him a pleading look, then glanced at the chest. Papa was smart! Papa would understand.

“I think the little angel wants something,” Dada said, sounding terribly amused for the highly dire situation.

Papa glanced at the chest, as well. “Oh, I’m sure,” he muttered, placing a soft kiss on Anna’s forehead before standing.

Anna glanced after him, wiggling her hips slightly. “You’ll get your tail soon enough, pup,” said dada, stroking a hand down her back. “Such a good girl, waiting for us.” Yipping, Anna pressed against his hand. Yes! Success!

Papa called her over, and she obeyed, sitting pliantly before him as he pulled out item after item – headband with soft ears, mittens and boots of silk and wool, and the tail, handmade from reindeer fur and fastened with a silk band. She couldn’t _quite_ keep her excitement in, whining impatiently as more and more was brought into the light.

Papa fastened the various items with gentle fingers, tilting her head this way and that for the ears, leaning around her for the tail, kissing her knuckles, wrists and, gasp, _ankles,_ for the mittens and boots. “There you go,” papa murmured. “Looking wonderful as always, little one.”

Anna beamed, wagging her hips. She glanced towards the chest. It was still brimming with toys, and now that her papas were here… maybe they could have some fun?

But then dada appeared. “Not tonight, girl,” he said, only slightly stern and overwhelmingly sweet. “It’s late. You should rest.”

“Hans is right,” papa said, stroking her cheek.

“Hans is always right,” dada agreed, to an eyeroll from papa.

But – but Anna wanted to play! She was full of energy, and – and the _toys_! But… the bed _did_ look very inviting... dada had made it ready for them all, and she knew it would be soft and warm and cozy.

Anna let out a gruff and gave in. Fine. She padded over to the bed, sniffing the covers – ooh, lavender! – before crawling in and curling up on the mattress. The bed dipped as dada lay down beside her, chuckling lightly. “Good girl,” he whispered, and ran his hand through her hair.

It felt good. Humming, she burrowed into him, hands tucked up into her chest.

Papa lay down on her other side and pulled the covers up over them, then wrapped his arms around her torso, slotting in neatly behind her. “ _Very_ good,” he agreed, and nuzzled her shoulder. “Whom we are so very proud of.”

Anna tried to wag her hips, but failed, squirming instead.

Both dada and papa laughed, and she smiled, feeling accomplished. She snuggled closer to them both and let her eyes fall shut, tiredness creeping upon her.

Dada and papa would always come home, she knew. Yet, sometimes she couldn’t help but fret. Now, though, she was surrounded by their warmth and scent and closeness, and she drifted off to sleep without a worry in the world.

She would tackle tomorrow, tomorrow.

But now, with her papas here? Now, she would rest.


End file.
